


An Unprecedented Circumstance

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: Of Quixotic Hobbits and Their Outlandish Tendencies [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Sequel, Timeline What Timeline, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: *This story is a sequel to An (Un)Fortunately Tookish Engagement* Frodo Baggins is everything an unassuming hobbit should be. He's quiet, withdrawn but it's his unceasing curiosity and peculiar family that begins his unusual (and very unhobbit like) life in Erebor. He's raised by his Uncles and Aunts with cousins and friends for company and wants for nothing. Yet it will be this unassuming hobbit that finds his own way and in the process can restore the balance to Middle Earth.Along the way he will find strength in being himself and learn that there are different ways to be strong.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Fundin was content.

It had been several years since his youngest had married and all he had known in the meantime was peace. That was not to say that the marriage between Bilbo and Thorin was always an easy one. But he was a firm believer in passion was necessary in a marriage. Bilbo could be _very_ passionate; it was fortunate that Thorin could be just as stubborn.

He often reflected that they were perfect for each other.

Yet he could not deny that since his three sons had moved to Erebor that he had become…lonely. His days were spent at court and since his sons all carried favor with the Royal Durins he was often left to his own devices. In a way it was calm and peaceful…in another it was _maddening_. He had, after all, raised three boys on his own and helped maintain a colony. The inaction was worse than anything he had faced before.

 So he had taken to touring the nearby Shire. The hobbits had become used to his presence when he had adopted Bilbo. They were an easy going folk and they accepted him well enough especially considering his generous patronage. It was in this way that he met tiny Frodo.

It was a shame when he heard about the young fauntling’s parents. Apparently they had gone on a boating adventure when an ill fated storm crossed them. He could not help but recall the way that Bilbo had lost his parents and the days he had spent alone in their hole waiting for them to return.

Young Frodo seemed to be the quiet sort.

He could easily recall the way Bilbo had stubbornly stuck out his chin when he had dared this stranger to challenge him. The willful determination to make the best of his situation had served him well and had enabled him to rise to new heights that still amazed Fundin every time he recalled his achievements.

Frodo was not that way.

He was                 quiet and withdrawn. He seemed lost in a world without his mother and father and his big wide eyes searched for guidance from all around him. Unfortunately he had been taken in by cousins who, though they had generous hearts, had enough children of their own that a quiet child often fell down to the wayside.

After frequently witnessing Frodo sit alone in the grass as the other children played Fundin found himself incapable of withholding his involvement any longer. He made his way to the foster mother’s stall, Violet Proudfoot was a kind but firm hobbit that was obviously used to wrangling wild fauntlings but seemed incapable of understanding an easy child. She sold homemade jams as the children ran wild in the Shire and were looked after by passing aunts and uncles and various cousins to ensure they did not venture into too much trouble.

She spoke happily of taking in Frodo but of her worries that he was not truly settling in with their rowdy bunch and her regret that a better suited family was not stepping forward. When Fundin reminded her that he had raised a fauntling on his own she had laughed heartily and rejoined that Frodo was the least likely little faunt to ever find themselves in a foreign kingdom.

And with that Fundin began writing his letters in earnest. For while he was far too old to be raising another child he knew that either of his sons with their well suited matches would be a better fit for the withdrawn faunt than his current situation. Either Dwalin with his quiet husband Ori who had married him three years past or Bilbo and Thorin who had been securely married for five years and perhaps a child was the stability their relationship called for.

What he had not expected was _Balin’s_ response.

 

Frodo looked up when he sensed someone approaching. He recognized him as the dwarf lord who lived in Belegost and hurried to stand and bow his head. He recalled his mother telling him that a cousin of sorts had been adopted by Lord Fundin and he had eagerly listened to all the tales of what his relation “Mad Baggins” was up to. He wasn’t sure what his cousin’s occupation was but the parts that the Shire delighted in telling the most were that he was the first hobbit in recent memory to take up any sort of weaponry; and that he had been truly honored among the dwarves as one of their own. And had not only grown up outside of the Shire but then had gone on to marry into royalty in another kingdom!

He wondered what the dwarf lord could want with him. He had seen him wandering about the Shire, his stature alone made him notable, but he had at least attempted to blend in with light armor and a tunic with only one sword to be seen. He wondered if he was lonely with all his family gone off to Erebor.

The dwarf smiled down at him, his face was lined but still handsome Frodo would reason. His hair and beard were long with simple braids held together with heavy jewelry and long lines of white and grey with a few dark locks remaining. He held himself tall and proud but his demeanor seemed friendly enough. “Now lad none of that. We are family after a fashion.” He reached out and gently ruffled Frodo’s hair.

Frodo tentatively smiled and nodded.  Again he wondered why the dwarf had sought him out and it seemed that his question was more apparent than he wanted.

The dwarf gave a good laugh and his grin grew even bigger. “My what a curious lad you are! More spit and fire in you than I thought. I’m called Fundin and I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn’t mind becoming a bigger part of my family.”

Frodo tilted his head and looked at the other faunts playing in the distance. They were mostly older than him and though they tried not to leave him out of their games he more often than not fell behind.  He also thought about his Aunt Violet who seemed constantly harried and she always apologized for forgetting his plate or missing his bedtime. He loved the Shire; he wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave yet but he also thought about the stories of his cousin and turned to look at the dwarf who had come from Belegost just to talk to him. It warmed him to think about. “Did Uncle Bilbo’s husband really fight a dragon?”

Fundin let his head fall back with a laugh as he gently took Frodo’s hand “Aye lad and more than that he’s going to be a king someday. With your Uncle beside him no doubt. And wait until you meet your other Uncles! Dwalin has been spoiling for a child and his husband Ori has more stories than you can imagine. Your other Uncle Balin he’s a quiet sort like you but you’d never want to be on the opposite side of his blade!”

Frodo’s nose scrunched in confusion. They all sounded so wonderful, how would he pick just one to be with? “Which one is going to raise me?” He ventured, he worried about being rude but this was more than he could possibly imagine and he wanted to make sure he behaved himself properly.

Fundin’s excitement gentled and he smiled down at the young lad before ruffling his hair again “All of them lad. They all are going to take care of you. They all want to be a part of your family. Just like here in the Shire.”

For the first time a true smile seemed to bloom on Frodo’s face and he seemed to get dreamy at the thought. “That sounds really nice!”

Fundin’s eyes crinkled “Aye that it does lad.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support this story has received! I'm really excited about it and I hope you like how it turns out!

 

 

 

Frodo wasn’t so sure about leaving the Shire. It was the only home that he had ever known and he wasn’t sure he would like living in Erebor. Still Fundin (who insisted that Frodo call him grandpa) made sure to reassure Frodo that he would be very happy with his Aunts and Uncles and that they would have many amazing stories to tell him. He thought that sounded rather nice and grandpa also told him that he had cousins who were older than him but they would be excited to play with him since there were not many dwarf children. In the end Frodo was just a faunt he tried to reassure himself that if he were going to go on an adventure he should do it properly. As they were packing up the last of the caravan that would see them to the Lonely Mountain he picked a good sturdy walking stick and held it firmly in his hand and joined them.

Fundin had been considering this move for some time. He was older now and his children had gone for Erebor where they all lived successful lives. He was not needed as he once was at Belegost and there were others who could oversee in his place. He would still be bound to visit from time to time but a good steward would ensure that all was well.

He watched as Frodo very carefully picked up a stick about his height and tightened the knapsack on his shoulder. He insisted on carrying it though Fundin reminded him they had ponies. He might not be as gutsy as Bilbo but that same spark was still there. Just buried under youth and tragedy but he was certain with careful mining it would show with all its strength.

It was good that they were still in the heart of summer as they began the journey. It would be too perilous to begin traveling much later and he comforted himself that they could go slow and steady and there would be little threat to Frodo as they made their way protected by guards such as they were.

When he had written to inform his sons and King Thror of his decision he was warmly welcomed and all three of his sons wrote about their anticipation for his arrival and to meet Frodo for themselves. The King seemed distant with his reply but he was much that way since the Arkenstone had disappeared. Privately Fundin wondered if they weren’t preparing for Thrain or Thorin to take the throne and allow the old dwarf his rest.

He was still gold mad but not as dangerously so as he once was. It confirmed what many feared that the Arkenstone had been addling his mind and with its influence gone there was only the damage that remained.

As they prepared to set off many from the Shire and Belegost came to wish them well. Fundin had a moment of doubt as he watched Mrs. Proudfoot hug Frodo tight and told him to be a good hobbit. He hardened his resolve. True Frodo might do well here in the Shire, but constantly being pushed aside for other children and his own quiet nature would see the spark that Fundin saw within him wither and die. True Erebor would be a strange place to him at the start, but he was _wanted_ there. He had an entire family that wanted nothing more than to be with him.

With the long road ahead of them they set out at a steady pace. Frodo was too small to manage a pony on his own so he sat in front of Fundin and soon the rocking motion of the pony’s gait lulled him into sleep. Carefully Fundin tied the walking stick and knapsack Frodo had insisted on to the pony’s side and watched the young faunt rest. His sword was as ever sharp and by his side as they entered the wilds; and he kept a vigilant eye out.

 

It was a few weeks into their journey when Fundin remembered that one should be prepared for all things, no matter how improbable, especially when a Baggins was involved.

Frodo had been wandering around the camp trying to stay out of the way of the soldiers and yet endlessly curious about what they were doing at the same time. Fundin was content to let him look around as long as he didn’t leave the sight of the fire. These lands were not the safest but it wasn’t as though he knew of an active threat. It seemed to him that he only took his eyes off of Frodo for half a second before he looked to find him again and realized he was gone.

His heart went cold in his chest as he thought about all the things in the wild that would see a little faunt as a perfect evening meal. The guards with him lit torches and shouted his name as they started exploring the darkness beyond the fire.

Fundin tried to remain calm and reminded himself that his three boys had done enough acts like this that he should have expected it to happen. But quiet unassuming Frodo simply hadn’t seemed the kind...

They were only searching for a quarter of an hour when he heard a small voice call “Here Grandpa!”

Relief overwhelmed him and he hurried in the direction with several of his men to find that in the short time he had been missing Frodo had apparently rolled several times in the dirt and had made a mess of his clothes and hair. He held something protectively to his chest. “I heard him calling in pain and I wanted to help!” He smiled brightly as he moved out of the way to show a warg pup.

Fundin’s first instinct was to tear Frodo away from the creature and end its life. He moved to do exactly that but Frodo must have read his intent in his expression and he clutched the foul thing closer. “He’s not a bad warg yet! He’s just a baby see?!”

As if sensing that Frodo was its only chance for survival the warg pup made a small ‘ _yip’_ sound and licked his cheek. Revulsion swam through Fundin but he lowered his weapon. “That’s no normal dog Frodo that’s a warg born to the evil filth of orcs. It might only be a pup now but when it grows it’ll know only endless hunger and cruelty.”

Despite the fact that he was saying this Fundin eyed the pup again and noticed it was very small for a warg even a pup. They were born to be big and grow fast but this one could be held easily in Frodo’s two hands. A runt then, probably abandoned by its mother for the sake of more successful offspring. Despite the logic he could feel himself reluctantly being swayed by Frodo’s big eyes.

“Can’t we give him a chance? He’s too small yet to truly hurt anyone. If he tries to bite one of us we can…we can put him down but he should at least have a chance!” Frodo seemed to struggle with the compromise and tears welled up in his eyes as he gently stroked the pup’s ears.

Fundin could hear the dwarves grumbling about having a warg about but he found himself amused that they too were not immune to the faunt’s pleading.

He inwardly groaned and nodded. The brightness of Frodo’s smile lit up the night and Fundin took a moment to bask in the fact that he was Frodo’s grandfather and it was his right to spoil him.

His sons could figure out what to do with the beast. Frodo would be their responsibility now.  

He felt some part of him cackle with glee at the thought of it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update and it's a long one! Thank you all for your patience I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Erebor loomed before him and for a second Frodo thought his heart was going to fail him. His new grandfather had told him in great detail what his home would be like…yet the young faunt had been unable to imagine the sheer _size_ of it.

Pip was walking next to him and licked his hand as if sensing his master’s distress. He looked down and smiled before rubbing the puppy’s ears. He knew that the dwarves weren’t happy when he insisted on keeping the puppy but the dark leather leash and collar he wore designed with simple copper studs proved that the men had grown to accept him. On the road they weren’t able to do much but just seeing this was evidence they had changed their opinion of him.

This largely had to do with the fact that Pip seemed fully aware he had been abandoned and left for dead by his own kind. When they were traveling if he scented another warg on the breeze he would freeze and growl in the direction it came from. This and his obvious devotion to Frodo had gone a long way in changing the dwarves mind about him.

The large gates were open as it was during the daylight hours and Frodo tried to ignore the stares he received and the unfriendly looks directed at Pip. In time they would accept him just as the group he had traveled with had. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Fundin smiling down at him “Hold your head up lad. This is a King’s court and if they sense even a moment of weakness they’ll be on you like flies to a carcass.”

Frodo nodded and tilted his chin up smiling when he saw Fundin’s eyes crinkle in pride. They kept walking forward to a long hall. Looking up Frodo realized the reason for Erebor’s height was because walkways upon walkways were built upon each other and the large statues of past kings and heroes along with the pillars supported such construction. Eventually they found themselves entering the main court where an old white haired dwarf slouched on the throne with a very similar dwarf with one eye standing beside him with grey streaks in his hair. Near him was a dwarf with dark grey hair lightening into white who had a kind expression and looked similar to Fundin. Next to the king on his other side was a dwarf with long black hair and this had to be Thorin because next to him was a hobbit who could only be Bilbo. There was a female dwarf as well in a grand dress and two younger dwarfs standing next to her and a sunny haired dwarf standing proudly beside her.

Fundin leaned down and whispered into his ear “This is your family Frodo; they’ve all come to meet you. Stand up and be proud.” He gave him a reassuring pat on the back and stepped forward as they were announced.

“Now announcing Lord Fundin from Belegost and his adopted grandson Frodo Baggins.” The herald looked strangely at Pip who was sitting quietly at Frodo’s seat but only sniffed as Fundin and Frodo bowed as they had practiced on the road.

The old white haired dwarf on the throne stared at them for a moment before absently waving his hand and the stillness of the court dispersed as they mingled together with the formal introductions out of the way.

Frodo stood awkwardly until his Uncle Bilbo came to him “Well lad it’s good to see you! I hope the journey was well and…father what on earth is _that_?”

Bilbo was staring at Pip with bewilderment as he absently tried to pull Frodo closer and reached for his knives.

As if sensing the conversation was about him Pip whined and rolled over on his belly wagging his tale and yipping happily when Frodo pulled away from his Uncle and rubbed him all over. “This is Pip! We found him on the road and Grandpa said I could keep him if he didn’t harm anyone. He kept us safe from other wargs too!”

Several eyes went straight to Fundin who had admittedly grown fond of the pup and smiled serenely. “Well this old man had best see to his rooms and rest. I’m sure the King will be having a feast of some sort this evening and it would be in poor form for me to not make a good showing.” Fundin had always told his sons it was not dishonorable to retreat if that was the soundest option.

He gave Frodo’s curls a ruffle “Why don’t you get acquainted with them hmm?”

Frodo watched as Fundin left and felt a little bereft as he turned to face what were practically strangers and yet were supposed to be his new family. His hands tangled in Pip’s fur until the warg pup whined and nuzzled at his master.

Sensing his growing distress Dis forced herself past her relatives and crouched down to the ground as she smiled kindly at Frodo “That was a kind thing of you. Not everyone would spare such a creature’s life.” She kept her expression carefully pleasant as she looked at the warg. No doubt there would be more discussions had but it was obvious he meant no harm and dearly loved Frodo. For her that would be enough.

Frodo smiled and calmed a little bit “He knows some tricks too see? Pip sit!” The pup jumped to attention at the command and sat so fast it nearly upended him. Frodo was quick to praise him and smiled proudly at his family. “Grandpa Fundin said true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

Dis gazed at Frodo thoughtfully and then gave a wide grin “That is indeed very true. Your grandfather is a wise man.” She stroked her fingers through Frodo’s hair and whispered “Now I think we are all dying to get to know you. Would you like a walk to get to know us? Court can be so oppressive.” She rolled her eyes at the courtiers that were staring at Frodo and his warg while their princess knelt on the ground beside them.

Frodo was unaware of their attention but smiled and nodded “Yes please!”

 

It was much easier to get to know everyone as they toured Erebor. Uncle Bilbo was friendly and warm and he apologized for the strangeness of dwarves. Frodo thought he was really nice even if it was strange to see a hobbit with knives. Out of them all Uncle Bilbo and Aunt Dis seemed the most accepting of Pip and that made Frodo feel better.

He learned that the old dwarf on the throne was King Thror and he was grandfather to Aunt Dis, Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin. The older dwarf with the one eye was their father Thrain who said Frodo could call him grandfather as well. Uncle Frerin wasn’t at court today which was a rare occurrence for him but they all assured Frodo he was sure to be at the feast that night. Aunt Dis was the youngest and she had beautiful dark hair decorated with sapphires and diamonds and along beard that was elegantly braided. Frodo thought it strange for anyone to have so much hair on their face but the dwarves made it very regal.

She was married to Uncle Xili who was one of the few dwarves Frodo had seen so far with golden hair. He was very nice and would lean down to explain things to Frodo when he got confused without even having to be asked.

Uncle Thorin was married to Uncle Bilbo and he was very quiet but he smiled whenever Frodo looked at him and he looked at Uncle Bilbo like he was the sun and moon like his papa used to look at his mama so he had to be nice. He met Uncle Balin who was advisor to Thorin and Uncle Bilbo’s adopted brother and Fundin’s son. He hadn’t met Uncle Dwalin yet but he was told that he would return from patrol that evening and that he and Uncle Ori were sure to get along very well.

In all Frodo was grateful he was used to hobbit families it helped him wrap his head around all these new people and he was soon feeling very much more comfortable with them.

Of course his most favorite were his new cousins Fili and Kili.

They had been staying near their mother during the tour their expressions curious but withheld at least until they had all stopped for lunch when Uncle Bilbo reminded them that a growing hobbit did need to eat.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At your service.” The bowed in unison and Frodo was a little taken aback by the formality and stood there not sure what to do as he absently petted Pip.

The twins stood up and Fili smiled “That’s the part where you’re supposed to say ‘Frodo Baggins at yours.’”

Frodo blushed “Oh…I’m sorry can I try again?”

Kili pushed past his brother and knelt down next to Pip “It’s not matter you’re our cousin! Is this really a warg pup? How did you get him? Does he know any tricks? Can he tear a grown man to shreds?”

“Kili!” Fili said sharply. Though he was but a few minutes older he often assumed the more mature role. “Sorry Frodo he’s been dying to ask since we first saw him. We couldn’t believe you have a real warg!”

Frodo took in the two dwarves in front of him. He knew that they were older than him. He was still a faunt for a hobbit no longer a toddling babe but far from being a tween. These dwarves appeared to be only a few years older than him though he knew dwarves aged a little bit slower than hobbits but not as slow as elves.

Fili was about a head higher than him with a mane of gold hair like his father’s already starting to be decorated with beads and braids. He had some light facial hair that was too thin to braid but would looked normal on a grown man. He wore a formal tunic in Durin blue that was decorated with silver thread and jewels. Much to gaudy for the Shire but it seemed tame compared to his mother’s outfit or some of the other clothing he had seen in Erebor so far. He had a small sword strapped to his side that would have appeared decorative if not for the very sharp point at the end.

Kili was about the same height with dark almost curly hair like his mother’s. He strangely had no braids at all and very little facial hair. He too was dressed in Durin blue though his tunic was decorated in gold thread and darker jewels. He had no weapon that Frodo could see but Grandpa Fundin taught him on the road that dwarves were equipped with weapons at all times.

Frodo smiled at them both and proceeded to go through the few tricks he had managed to teach Pip. Perhaps life in Erebor wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

At the adult table the children were quietly observed and Dis was beyond pleased to see the boys getting along so well. “Oh I just knew they would be the best of friends!” She looked at Xili happily as he smiled down at his wife.

“Indeed there are not many other children for Fili and Kili to play with. I’m sure they won’t mind a bit of an age difference.” Xili was proud of Fili for taking the lead, Kili could be a bit much at times and Frodo seemed the quiet sort.

Bilbo nodded and watched as Frodo showed off Pip’s tricks. “I think court was a little much for him today. His eyes were so wide I was afraid he might pass clean out. Not that he would of course he’s a _Baggins_ after all but still it can be a lot to take in.” He hadn’t been around another hobbit in so long that Bilbo was a little self-conscious that he might appear strange to his nephew but during several times in their tour Frodo had reached for his hand so he felt mollified that this was not the case.

Balin and Thorin were already in a discussion about the best rooms to put Frodo in. He was a little younger than they had expected and so the rooms they had chosen for him might be a bit lonely for a young faunt. Thorin insisted that the adjoining room to his and Bilbo’s chambers be cleared out and adjusted as a bedroom until Frodo was a little older. He was still wary about the warg but it appeared to be tame enough.

Thrain unfortunately had to excuse himself shortly into their tour when a page from court found them and passed along that his father was insisting he return to court at once. Though the madness of the stone had somewhat left Thror he was still prone to suspicion. Whether he demanded Thrain’s constant presence because it soothed him or because he distrusted him Thrain was unsure but he answered the call whatever the reasoning.

As the afternoon lengthened it was soon time for some of them to return to their duties and for others to start preparing for the feast. Afterwards there was sure to be a celebration and there was still much to be done.

Frodo was taken along with Dis and his cousins to see if any of their old clothes would fit him well enough for the occasion. It wouldn’t be an overly formal event so it would not matter that he was borrowing clothes but Dis was already planning to have a wardrobe crafted for him. She made a mental note to consult Bilbo about it so that she wouldn’t commission any clothing that would be uncomfortable for the faunt.

She looked down and saw the boys excitedly talking and whispering to each other and smiled to herself knowing they had done the right thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I moved a month ago and finally seem to be back on a good schedule! I hop you enjoy the update thank you for your patience!

 

 

 

“It’s okay Pip…” Frodo whispered as they wandered down a long hall. They had slowly started seeing less and less dwarves about and now Frodo was truly getting nervous. They were supposed to be meeting everyone before the feast but Fili and Kili had needed some extra wrangling from Dis because of all the excitement and she had asked Frodo to fetch Bilbo and Thorin for her.

Her directions had been clear and she repeated them twice. _“Go down the hall and take a left, when you see the tall dwarf king take a right and then just around the corner are Bilbo and Thorin’s chambers.”_

There was an entire wing for the royal family but it was arranged so that each member had their privacy. Frodo had thought he followed them perfectly but instead of finding a corner to go around he had instead found a hallway that seemed to lead on for a distance. When he had tried to turn around to reorient himself he had become hopelessly lost.

Pip whined at his side and Frodo felt a little stiff in the velvet tunic that Dis had lent him. It was a pale blue and was a little scratchy against his skin. He suddenly felt a wave of helplessness and choked down a small sob of frustration. He finally stopped walking and sat down curled his legs to his chest and did his best to remain calm.

He hadn’t even been there a day and he was _already_ going to embarrass his family by being lost before the welcoming feast. His face turned red and hot tears welled up in his eyes. All through the trip here Grandpa Fundin had reminded him that this was not the simple Shire where gossip was largely harmless and rarely ill intentioned. He had been warned that every move he made would be carefully watched as the court decided whether to accept him or not.

_“They might go a bit easy on you lad because of your age but you’ll have to learn quick to have a tough skin and a keen sense of intention.” Fundin had smiled at him when he had seen the look of worry on Frodo’s face and stroked his hair “Don’t worry lad. We’ll all be with you.”_

He was starting to wonder why he thought Erebor would be better than the Shire. Maybe he wasn’t meant to go on grand adventures like Uncle Bilbo.  He then heard heavy boot steps approaching and his head jerked up and he hastily tried to wipe away his tears. Pip pressed up against him and licked the tears while keeping his floppy ears pointed at the approaching dwarf.

“They warned me ye had a warg but I can’t believe this wee beast is supposed to be a killer.” The dwarf standing before him was tall and built. He was bald at the top but intricate tattoos covered the skin and there was hair down around his ears and a finely braided and decorated mustache and short beard.

He wore armor and had two hammers strapped to his back and knuckle duster on his fingers. There were tattoos on every inch of his skin and it was both strange and fascinating for Frodo to look at.

With his fear temporarily forgotten Frodo swallowed his last dying sob and finished wiping his face as he stood up “I’m afraid I got lost…and then…and then I couldn’t find my way back.” Embarrassment colored Frodo’s cheeks. He didn’t know who this dwarf was but he found himself spilling his worries. “There’s a big party to welcome me here and I’m supposed to be with my new family but I got lost and Aunt Dis made sure I knew the way and I got lost anyways and Grandpa Fundin said to be careful because it’s a King’s court and I don’t want to embarrass them and now I’ll be late and they’ll think poorly of my family and …and….and…” Tears started welling up in Frodo’s eyes and he started crying again before he was suddenly picked up.

“My those are heavy burdens for a small faunt to bear.” A big hand landed on his head and it reminded him of Grandpa Fundin for a moment. “A King’s court is no small trial to be sure; but if any of those sniveling slugs look at you crossways I’ll give them a wallop of my hammer to remind them of their manners how about that lad?”

Frodo sniffed and wiped his nose “Really?” Pip from the floor gave a small bark of encouragement and panted as he sat by the stranger’s feet.

The burly dwarf grinned “Aye and that pup of yours will take a bite out of them as a souvenir.” He gave a big laugh and started carrying Frodo back down the hall “I regret I wasn’t able to meet you earlier lad. I’m Dwalin, your Uncle Bilbo’s brother.”

Frodo perked up and smiled as he looked up at him “You are?!” He had heard a lot of stories about his new family members and some of his favorites were about Dwalin and his mighty hammers. Fundin had told him stories about each member of the family to get to know them while they traveled. “Are we going to be late to the party?” He asked quietly as he looked around the hall. Dwalin seemed to know where he was going and Frodo was content to be carried for the moment.

Dwalin grinned “Not if I can help it. Can’t give those bloodthirsty snakes a head start on you can we?”

 

This time when they rounded the corner Frodo saw the rest of his family waiting. Dis saw them and hurried up “Oh Frodo I’m so sorry I should have sent someone to go with you.” She pulled him from Dwalin’s arms and hugged him tight. “Poor lamb, getting lost must have been terrifying!”

She set him on the ground and looked him over. She could see the lingering doubt on his face and smiled “Now none of that Frodo. Put on your bravest face and have fun. So many people are going to love you just you see!”

Uncle Xili gave him a pat on the shoulder and Uncle Dwalin winked at him and thumbed in the direction of his hammers. Frodo laughed and nodded and looked up when Uncle Bilbo took his hand.

The older hobbit leaned down and whispered into his ear “I was a little scared when I came to Erebor too. Just think of it as a game of pretend and you’ll be alright.”

Frodo grinned and felt a little something flare up in him as he realized they were all there to help him. His heart felt big and full and he laughed when Uncle Thorin looked at Pip and said “There are a few dwarves I wouldn’t mind the beast taking a bite out of…if he looks hungry let me point the way.”

Uncle Bilbo gave Uncle Thorin a small slap on the arm and the Crowned Prince looked slightly chastised as he corrected “To the table of course…”

 

A few moments later the doors were opening and they were being announced as they entered the crowded hall. Frodo would be entering first with Bilbo and Thorin followed by Frerin and Zhe and then Dis and Xili and Fili and Kili.

Of course that was before his cousins ran forward out of order and shouting as they immediately hurried to the table where the food was lined. Effectively most of the immediate attention was taken off Frodo and he laughed as he heard Aunt Dis mutter under her breath “Twins…why did they have to be _twins_?”

 

 

Bilbo kept a careful eye on Frodo as he socialized. Fili and Kili stuck close to his side and Pip was well behaved and sat quietly near wherever Frodo was. In truth Bilbo was rather impressed that the courtiers seemed to be able to restrain their curiosities about Frodo at least for the moment.

They would approach and introduce themselves with Dis acting as guardian. If Frodo started getting overwhelmed she would intercede on his behalf and refresh his plate and drink. Fili and Kili had created an excellent diversion to help relieve some of the oppressing stares on Frodo when he first walked in and he had rewarded the boys with a secret cookie each.

He noticed that Thorin too would constantly look back to check on the faunt. While they agreed it would be best for all of them to take part in raising Frodo their chambers were the easiest to accommodate a child especially when they found out how young he truly was.

Frerin seemed awkward around him at first but with Zhe by his side to steady him he had managed a small smile from Frodo and he looked quite pleased with his accomplishment.  Dwalin and Balin took turns sharing stories with Frodo and filling him in on the different statues of the court when Dis was too busy with her own socializing to keep watch.

 Slowly through the evening Frodo seemed to relax and he brightened when he saw Fundin making his way over. The old dwarf had to first pay his respects to the King and his son before he was free to walk about freely.

 

 

Fundin had found his suspicions confirmed when he had interacted with the King. His mind was slowly fading and he required his son to be at his side constantly to help navigate him through even simple interactions. The only question was would Thorin take the throne or would it pass to Thrain for a time?

He was pleased to see that Frodo was able to enjoy himself. Even a welcoming feast could be overwhelming with everyone trying to get a good look at the new royal guest. It seemed that his age was helping protect him from most of the pointed questions and instead many were respectfully introducing themselves before moving along.

With Dis watching over him like a bear he wouldn’t put it past them that some fear was hastening their steps and Dwalin truly didn’t _need_ his hammers with him for a feast. But for now it seemed as though Frodo’s introduction was a success and while there were a few whispers about another hobbit about and speculations on the warg pup even the gossip mongers seemed content to allow the night to continue in peace.

Fundin thought back to  Violet Proudfoot’s words that Frodo was the least likely little faunt to find his home in a foreign kingdom and thought perhaps she hadn’t given his Baggins side enough credit.

He was more than ready to see where Frodo’s winding road led him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll update again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Thorin had kept quiet about his doubts on taking Frodo in; not that he didn’t want the faunt from the deepest part of his heat. It was only in himself that he had doubt. With he and Bilbo being the main guardians he could only wonder if he would be a strong enough father figure for the lad.

True he would have many role models to choose from and no shortage of family to support him. But when Thorin looked at his grandfather’s decline he felt his old fears of madness rise up and choke him at the throat.  There were also the threats that came with a court life to consider. Frodo would be well protected Dwalin was sure to see to that. It was only that he was so _tiny_.

There was comfort in knowing that they were not doing this all alone. He could not even imagine the struggle Fundin must have gone through with a colony and two sons to raise on his own before taking on a hobbit. He watched as Frodo slept soundly in his chamber. The small form making more than a bump on the bed. In the few weeks since bringing Frodo to Erebor life had been quite busy for the little hobbit and he was usually carried to bed by one of his Aunts or Uncles passed out before even touching the sheets.

He was lost in thought when he felt a smaller hand slide into his own.  “It’s terrifying isn’t it?” Bilbo’s voice was a whisper in his year.

Mad Baggins was still Thorin’s personal spy master. After the incident with the Arkenstone and the betrayal Nori had faced the Ri had retired and now spent his time with his brother Dori in his quiet teashop. It came as no surprise that he was a natural gossip and spent many afternoons there with elder dwarf ladies whispering about affairs and social faux pas.

Thorin leaned into Bilbo. He should not be surprised that his One knew his thoughts so well. He gave a slow nod. “I was not ready for the fear he would bring into my heart. But the love that is already there for him far surpasses it.”

Bilbo leaned in and gave Thorin a soft kiss on the cheek. “I feel it too.”

They looked on as Pip who was _supposed_ to stay on the floor jumped onto the bed and snuggled close to Frodo.  In traditional court fashion the hesitation regarding the warg pup had soon passed and now every lord and lady wanted one for their own there were even talks of finding warg pups and domesticating them! Already the little faunt had a surprising impact on the court he had come to claim as his home.

 

 

Frodo had quickly learned to navigate the long halls that made up Erebor. At first it had been overwhelming with its sheer massive size and then the multitude of levels. However Zhe had been able to spend quite a bit of time with him showing him around and when he was busy with his own tasks Ori was more than willing to show Frodo the library and start on basic lessons.

Ori was one of his favorites though he enjoyed spending time with all of his family. He supposed it was because his quiet nature and tendency towards books and knitting made him seem more hobbitish than dwarf. Even Uncle Bilbo seemed so much like a dwarf at times. He’d never seen a hobbit carry so many weapons before! Uncle Ori only had a pen that turned into a knife and it was a gift from Uncle Dwalin so Frodo didn’t consider it as strange.

Fili and Kili had weapons too, only small daggers though Dwalin insisted they sheathe them at all times unless in training or a dire situation occur. Uncle Dwalin told Frodo that he would be carrying a weapon too but not for a few more years and some training. Frodo wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to carry one but he supposed that there was much he would have to get used to.

Aunt Dis had tried to make the thought more comfortable by describing the different weapons his family carried and how they suited their personalities. The King had a heavy sword that was covered in ornamentation. Frodo might not know much about weapons but that seemed a bit impractical to him.  His grandpa Thrain carried a sword but it was plainer and seemed sharper in Frodo’s eyes.

Grandpa Fundin carried a sword as well as a few daggers that he showed Frodo he kept hidden on his back and on his legs. The little hobbit had been surprised he hadn’t even seen them at all and his new grandfather had only laughed and ruffled Frodo’s hair. He seemed to like doing that a lot.

Uncle Bilbo had his throwing knives, and he showed Frodo that there were two sets, ones that he could throw without care of retrieving them and then his special set that his family had made for him. Sometimes when Uncle Bilbo seemed worried he played with one of the special knives and touched the scar that was on his cheek. He wore his hair long to cover it but Frodo thought it was in a strange shape to get in an accident.

Uncle Thorin carried a long sword and an axe and he even showed Frodo his special shield that had earned him the nickname Oakenshield. When telling about the battle where it was all that defended him from certain death Frodo’s eyes had gone wide and Uncle Bilbo had shushed Thorin for scaring him. Frodo wasn’t scared he was only curious how wood could be so strong against a blade.

Aunt Dis had tiny throwing knives that Frodo had also seen her use in her sewing. Apparently she had been trying to court his Uncle Xili for a long time but he didn’t take her seriously until she had killed a poisonous spider with him while talking one day and then continued the conversation. She also had a short blade that she hid beneath her skirts but she told him she preferred long distance whenever possible. “If they can’t get close to you they can’t hurt you.” She had said with a wink.

Uncle Xili had two small axes and a crossbow which was a bit strange for a dwarf but he spent much of his time patrolling and some of the areas he went required a distance weapon. He also demonstrated that an axe if used correctly could be both weapon and shield.

Uncle Dwalin had his famous hammers, they had been a gift from Uncle Bilbo and Frodo had felt a chill when he told him their names. Grasper and Keeper certainly looked like they could do the tasks assigned to them. Frodo had liked his knuckle dusters and Dwalin had let him try them on even though they were far too big and clumsy for his small hands. Frodo supposed he didn’t mind them as much and Uncle Dwalin wore them so commonly that often times he forgot they were even a weapon.

Uncle Balin had a specially designed sword that was also a gift from Bilbo and he had shown him Oathkeeper with pride in his eyes. It was surprisingly light for a sword and Balin had held Frodo steady as he allowed Frodo to feel the weight of it for himself. It was curious how different dwarven craftsmanship could be. Frodo had seen some of the fine jewels that dwarves could create with the most delicate of embellishments but they were also capable of creating such vastly different weapons.

Uncle Frerin wore his weapon curled around him like a decoration. It was a whip that was made out of metal and could be straightened into a spear if he so choose. He had very much enjoyed showing off his skill to Frodo. He had never had much call to use it but it was obviously something that he was truly accomplished in. Frodo liked him even though he seemed a little strange at times. He was always so pleased when he could get Frodo to smile.

Zhe also had a weapon. They had tiny little needles filled with poison that could be set as a trap or pricked against someone without them even knowing. Apparently Zhe’s father lived in Belegost and had taught them everything they knew about how to put an enemy to sleep or kill them all with a delicate flick of their wrist.

Fili and Kili were still learning what their weapons would be. They each carried a small blade but Fili wanted to learn how to wield double swords and Kili shyly admitted that he was interested in archery. Since Uncle Bilbo had married Uncle Thorin elves came by more frequently than they had in the past and Kili was fascinated by their elegant weapons.

 

Frodo could see what Aunt Dis had meant, each weapon brought a light to their barer’s eyes and there was clear pride in them. He wondered what sort of weapon he might find for himself. He didn’t worry about it too much, Pip was always by his side and the warg pup was sure to be all the protection he needed at least for the time being.

 

Unfortunately Frodo’s experience with weapons developed far swifter than his family might have wished.

 

After the incident with getting lost Frodo was not encouraged to wander the halls by himself unless someone knew where he was and they knew who he was headed too. He didn’t mind. Even in the Shire where faunts often wandered there were always eyes on them and with large families someone was always telling someone else where an errant lad or lass was.

Today he was just leaving the library with Uncle Ori and was going to meet Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo for a midday meal. Uncle Bilbo was worried that since dwarves didn’t eat as much as hobbits that Frodo would be hungry often so he made sure that everyone kept something around for Frodo to eat when he felt like it. Frodo thought it was strange to only have three meals a day; but when he saw the size of those meals he decided that dwarves and hobbits ate about the same amount only in different quantities.

He was feeling a little peckish and kept his hand on Pip as they walked down the hall. Pip was near his waist now and continued to grow at an alarming rate. Despite being the runt with good meals he was catching up to the size a warg his age was supposed to be.  The hall was empty which was a bit odd as about this time of day there were usually dwarves bustling to and fro. He didn’t mind the quiet but he did notice when there was the sound of hurried footsteps approaching. He wouldn’t have even turned to look if Pip hadn’t started growling.

Pip turned and growled at the dwarf approaching and Frodo was so surprised by the noise that he too turned. He caught his breath when he realized that a dwarf was running towards him with a knife. He did the first thing he could think of and tucked and rolled to the side as Pip lunged at the attacker.

“PIP!” Frodo screamed and he was surprised by how loud his voice sounded because it felt like he couldn’t even draw a breath. The warg didn’t heed him as it bit down hard on the dwarf’s arm making him drop the dagger and then started shaking his head as though to tear the limb straight off.

There were more sounds of dwarves approaching and Frodo wasn’t sure if they were more like the one attacking him or guards coming at the sound of the commotion. He looked and saw that the dwarf was trying to hit Pip off of him and he saw the knife on the floor. He swallowed his fear and took the knife and held it in the direction of the footsteps.

 

Dwalin’s blood had run cold when he heard Frodo scream. He knew that he was due to leave Ori’s library and come for lunch so he had decided to meet the lad halfway and make sure he didn’t get lost. When Frodo’s voice had echoed down the halls his blood boiled at the thought of the faunt being frightened in their own halls.

He shouted for guards to follow him and when he rounded the corner he saw Pip attacking a dwarf and Frodo holding a shaking dagger in his direction. When he recognized Dwalin Frodo tossed the dagger aside and threw himself into Dwalin’s arms sobbing as he explained what had happened.

Pip was thrown off the dwarf with a yelp but the guards were on him faster than he could move. Dwalin tucked Frodo’s head close to his chest as he knelt down and looked over the warg. He limped on one foot slightly but he was panting and his tail wagged with triumph. Dwalin spared one hand not holding Frodo to pet the warg’s ears “Good boy.”

He sighed and looked over the mess. Bilbo was not going to be happy about this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad Baggins makes a return in the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update and we follow up with what happened in the last chapter!

 

 

 

Bilbo gave a long look to the dwarf chained before him and his smile sat thin on his lips. He wasn’t much one for show when trying to interrogate someone but he couldn’t resist playing with one of his special knives. This was the dwarf who had attacked Frodo. This was the dwarf who would not be leaving these dungeons alive.

 

 

 

When Dwalin’s messenger had arrived stating that Frodo had been attacked but that the dwarf had been apprehended Bilbo had never felt his heart go so still. Thorin’s expression had paled and the entire family hurried to the little faunt’s bedside where he was curled up with his warg.

Dwalin had explained what had taken place and made sure to tell of Pip’s bravery even at the cost of his own injury. Frodo was unharmed and Oin took gentle care looking over Pip but he announced that a few weeks of rest and the pup would be back to his normal self.

The same could not be said for Frodo who shivered under his sheets and whose haunted eyes flinched at the sight of weapons. Dwalin had also told them that when they had heard the clamor they had gone running in. Frodo hadn’t known if they were friend or foe so while Pip subdued the assassin Frodo had picked up the dagger and shakily held it up in his defense. They were all torn between feeling proud and furious.

Even in Erebor one so young should never have such a cause to wield a weapon.

Fili and Kili had crawled into bed with Frodo and told him how brave they thought he was and how cool it was that Pip had attacked the dwarf. Dis sat by his bedside and stroked a hand wordlessly through his curly hair as she glared at the ground. “This never should have happened.” She whispered darkly as she pressed a soft kiss to Frodo’s hair.

Bilbo was in complete agreement.  It never should have happened. Yet they should have seen the possibility of it. King Thror’s reign was dwindling and it was nearing time for someone else to take the throne. Most likely it would be Thorin since Thrain had little interest in ruling and only wanted to spend his days peacefully with his grandchildren. The Line of Durin was as highly regarded as ever, the kingdom was prosperous and many still recalled the day that Thorin helped fight off a dragon. Popular opinion was with him but it was those with political ambitions that might have reason to upset the change of power.

Frodo’s door slammed open and Fundin came barreling in. He had not been with them for lunch when the news came but Bilbo was certain he had come as soon as he received word. The old dwarf looked down at the fauntling and gave a long pat to Pip’s head “I will thank Mahal all my days for you Pip.” The warg gave a small wag of his tail but tiredly tucked his head against the bed.

Oin had them clearing out soon after. Insisting that while Frodo was unharmed he had taken quite a shock and would need rest before any more excitement. Fili and Kili pleaded that they would be as quiet as mice if they were allowed to stay and the with the way Frodo was clinging to his cousins no one had the heart to separate them. Dis gave them a warning look should they cause any trouble but soon left the boys to their rest.

They all found themselves secured away in Thorin and Bilbo’s sunroom. Dwalin put some of his most loyal guards on watch and they discussed what should happen with the dwarf.

“Word of this attack must not get out.” Fundin said gravely as he watched his youngest son. He knew that Bilbo’s strength came from his family; seeing Frodo threatened in such a way he was sure that his Spymaster was out for blood.

Thorin agreed “It would cause unrest in the court and with our grandfather so close to passing on the throne we cannot risk any instability in the kingdom.” He hoped that his father would succeed in convincing Thrain to relinquish the throne. His madness had diminished greatly since the loss of the Arkenstone but there was no telling how his mind worked these days.

Frerin leaned against a loveseat and stroked the whip that was wrapped around him. He thought of the way Frodo had flinched when he saw their weapons now and he gave a cold smile. “I can control the gossips. No one was in the passageway when he was attacked and only the guards that were present have any understanding of what took place. I am sure Dwalin can convince them of the necessity of their silence.”  He gave an arched brow in Dwalin’s direction even as Zhe held his hand to calm him.

Dwalin gave a sharp nod “Already done, they’ve all been sworn to secrecy. Should they break it it will be considered treason  against the Durins.”

Balin looked pleased “Very good then. I can start going through any of the higher families that might have orchestrated such a thing. It’ll take time as the lines are long and the memories even longer. Still I should have something by this evening.”

They all sat in silence for a minute before Bilbo stood. “I’ll do what I can to make him talk. That is a much faster solution than any of this.” His eyes were dark and his hand unconsciously came to touch on the mark on his face. Though the years had faded it Azog’s engraving still stood out against his face. His braids did much to hide it but at times like this the memories couldn’t be beaten back.

Bilbo turned and left the room no doubt to go where the dwarf was being held. It had been silently agreed there would be no trial for the dwarf. Only pain as long as he could bear to keep his secrets followed by death.

Thorin watched his hobbit go but made no move to stop him. It was all too easy to remember what Bilbo had suffered and he was content to let his husband find peace in his own way. He had grown wiser since their marriage and though they shared everything there were some burdens they each had to bear alone.

Bilbo was done with the dwarf before their supper. He had thought there was nothing to fear when the hobbit of Erebor stepped into his cell. It was well known how soft hobbits could be and he wasn’t sure what the Durin’s intended to do with him. He soon learned the error of his thinking and within the time spent in that dark cell before Bilbo granted him death he was spilling every secret he had ever known.

They were relieved to learn that the attack had no official backing from any of the high ranking families. In fact it had very little to do with the throne at all and had more to do with a group of dwarves who did not like the fact that a second hobbit was now among them and being treated as one of their own. Bilbo had been aware that this was the way some dwarves felt, though it showed more in Erebor than it ever had in Belegost. Still he was surprised by the depth of that hate and promised himself that Frodo would begin weapons training much sooner than he planned.

 

The family as a whole watched Frodo carefully in the days that followed.  Waiting to see if he would regress since the incident. However after his rest Frodo was much recovered and still smiled easily with his family. The sight of weapons didn’t seem to bother him anymore and some of the worry in Frerin’s brow faded and the darkness in Bilbo’s eyes faded just that much more.

When Bilbo made mention of it to Thorin one evening after putting Frodo to bed Thorin had merely laughed and kissed his husband’s Durin braid “Hobbits are surprising creatures after all.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a small time skip in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I hope you guys like this chapter! As usual timeline shenanigans!

 

 

 

Thorin’s coronation brought with it an inaudible sigh of relief.

 There had a long and private discussion between Thrain and Thror. No one knew what had been spoken of between father and son but whatever passed between them seemed to have changed much more than the last few years had accomplished. When the doors were once again opened the king formally announced his intention to relinquish the throne to his Grandson. With the peaceful transition of power once again insured there seemed to be a new brightness lighting Erebor’s halls and many dwarves slept easier knowing that soon a stable king would take the throne and wear the crown.

Once the declaration had taken place the court was soon consumed with preparations for the visiting dignitaries. Not only would dwarves from other kingdoms be in attendance but there would be the King of Dale and his son, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas who had long been friends with Bilbo, even Elrond and his family would be visiting from Rivendell. It was sure to be the event of the century as Erebor ushered in a new age of peace, prosperity, and strength.

Despite Bilbo’s best intentions Fili and Kill had internalized some of the popular dwarf opinions of elves though they were clever enough to avoid mentioning it in front of their hobbit uncle. Because of this Bilbo took the lead when welcoming the elves to Erebor and avoiding a potentially disastrous political situation.

Due to his proximity King Thranduil had been the first to arrive. His opinion of Bilbo had only grown over the years and he approved of his influence over the Durins. Prince Legolas continued to be a close friend of the consort and even had an unlikely companion in Dwalin. Their journey to find Bilbo together many years ago had sprung from it a friendly regard between the two and this only served to prove to Bilbo than dwarfish opinions could be changed with the right circumstances.

When the elves of Mirkwood arrived the court was arranged to properly receive them. King Thror would continue to grace the throne until the official ceremony but he did little but nod in their direction before Bilbo and Balin took over their welcome.

“It is always an honor to be welcomed among friends.” Thranduil gave a slow respectful tilt of his head but his eyes remained on Bilbo before traveling to Thorin. He was not sure what sort of King Thorin would become but he had his private hopes that he would be a good one. He also had his fears that perhaps the Arkenstone had already awoken some latent darkness in him. Only time would tell and he was patient enough to wait and see the outcome.

Legolas was not as restrained as his father and smiled openly. Once the formalities were over he took the opportunity to speak to Bilbo. They exchanged letters often but their duties often prevented them from seeing each other in person. “I am pleased that Thorin will be taking the throne. Though he will not say so aloud father feels the same way.”

As he spoke he looked at Thorin and there was a weight to his gaze. The friendship between the dwarves and elves had become strained due to the malicious influence of the Arkenstone, it was largely thanks to Bilbo that the bond was being reformed and it would continue to take time and dedication from both sides to bring back their flourishing partnership.

Thorin was not too proud to tilt his own head in response to the unspoken words. He knew that for the next few decades he would have to continue to prove that he was not like his grandfather before them. Empty words would have no meaning until he could prove their worth. It seemed he had already passed one sort of test as an approving light entered Legolas’ eyes and Thorin found himself able to breathe again.

As for the people of Dale King Girion and his son Bard would travel during the day of the ceremony and spend that evening but they hid politely behind excuses of duties to see to as their reason for not staying the whole week of the celebration. Thorin could find little reason to blame them. When the incident with the Arkenstone had taken place Prince Bard had come as an emissary and because of Thror’s madness had been held in their cells until he had been released by an unknown stranger. They had come a long way in making reparations to Dale but it seemed their trust was still light. Along with the elves their relationship was one that it would fall to Thorin to mend as well.

 

Lord Elrond was one of the last to arrive. With him he brought his sons Elladan and Elrohir as well as his daughter Arwen.  Their procession was much less ornate than King Thranduil’s but there was more warmth in their expressions as they arrived.  Lord Elrond had some ability of sight and what he had briefly seen pleased him greatly. He was much more hopeful regarding Thorin’s reign than Thranduil and it showed in his determined gaze.

Frodo had been absent through most of the welcoming ceremonies mostly because his family was still feeling overly protective of him. There was little reason to believe there would be another attack and he now carried a dagger with him as Fili and Kili did. As ever Pip was by his side, the warg was now nearly grown and he carried the approval of the entire Durin line as he bore a thick leather collar studied with deep sapphires.

When the formal introductions were out of the way and once gain there was a chance to mingle Frodo found himself looking up into the twin faces of Elladan and Elrohir as they looked curiously down at him with matching humor in their expressions. “We’ve never met a fauntling before.” Elladan chuckled as Elrohir nodded “Certainly not one who is guarded by a warg. We are Elladan and Elrohir sons of Elrond.”

The twins bore much of their father in their long dark hair and broad shoulders. While time and the losses he suffered had washed away much of Elrond’s humor one could see what he might have looked like young and carefree when the twins smiled.  Their jaws were sharp and their eyes keen as they studied the young hobbit. Their humor was a shield and the fact that they were warriors showed in their bearing.

Arwen pushed past them and frowned at their teasing. “Father said to be nice to the hobbits brothers!” She was decades younger than them but their constant mischief made her prone to acting as their elder. She turned and smiled at Frodo “Don’t mind them young Frodo! They have spent too much time in the wilds and act worse than barbarians sometimes. I am Arwen their unfortunate sister.”

Arwen was as beautiful as all the rumors said but her true beauty lay in her bright eyes and kind smile. The women of her line were all well known for their magnificence but also for the power they possessed.

Frodo shyly nodded at her reassurances though he was confused by their attention. Perhaps there was something about hobbits that seemed to draw elves? Legolas had been by Bilbo’s side ever since they had arrived and he seemed to delight in Bilbo’s cutting wit and understated humility.

As if reading his thoughts an expression crossed Arwen’s features as though she knew some great secret and would delight in watching it be revealed. She glanced up and smiled as she realized they were being spied upon. “Frodo it seems your cousins are worried we might steal you away.”

Frodo turned and saw Fili and Kili scowling at the elves from their mother’s side. As Thorin’s heirs they had a much more pivotal point in the ceremonies than Frodo did but they were still young and restless. Frodo smiled and waved them over, quite used to their over bearing nature.

“Fili and Kili sons of Xili.” Frodo introduced quietly and then turned to the elves “This is Elladan and Elrohir and their sister Arwen. They’ve never seen a hobbit before and they were curious.” During their short introductions Frodo decided that he quite liked them and he hoped that Fili and Kili would be nice to them. His hopefulness must have shown on his face as Fili and Kili exchanged a look and their sour expressions melted away to a much more polite look.

“At your service.” The twins chimed and gave formal bows.

Frodo smiled happily at them and the remaining tension eased away. Though many dwarves talked poorly of elves they had remembered Uncle Bilbo’s stories about them and with Frodo there to act as a buffer the twins eagerly exploded into questions.

“Do elves really live forever?”

“Can you talk to trees?”

“Do you really not eat meat?!”

The last question seemed to hold the most importance and soon they were all happily engrossed in conversation.

 

Elrond watched his children from afar with a pleased expression and saw Thorin’s gaze following them as well. He hid a smile as Bilbo covertly elbowed his husband and turned a beaming expression to Lord Elrond “I’m pleased to see the children getting along.”

Chuckling Elrond nodded “Yes…though perhaps you will not be for long. I am afraid my sons can be quite troublesome when the mood takes them. I apologize in advance for whatever chaos they might cause.”

Thorin’s expression softened. He had heard tale of Lord Elrond’s sons and he was not fooled by their mirthful nature. They were honored warriors in their own right. All had heard of the fate that had befallen Elrond’s wife and that his sons had set out for revenge for the harm done to their mother. They had killed many orcs and their wrath was felt by every dark creature that had the misfortune to cross their path. In the end no amount of healing or slain orcs could bring their mother’s mind back from the darkness and to preserve what was left of her spirit she had crossed the sea.

He looked at the elfish twins again and decided that it was not such a bad thing if twins both elf and dwarf alike created a little chaos at the ceremonies.

Mahal knew how boring those things could be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to do a time skip but I decided to continue with this idea that I originally set aside instead! Thank you all so much for your patience!!! There will be a time skip in the next chapter!

 

 

Thorin felt he should have learned long ago not to become compliant when it came to his consort. True that Bilbo was a talented and level headed diplomat that often helped Thorin navigate his court and deal with guests that Thorin lacked the patience for. True that he could (and had) talked his way out of many precarious situations with little more than a gift for flattery and a charming smile.

_However_.

Bilbo’s soft spot would always be his family. Thorin had known Bilbo since they were children and the one thing that could always rile up his hobbit’s dormant temper was family.

They were currently on the fourth night of his coronation and the evening was going well. The food was well prepared and his many guests were happy with their living arrangements for the duration of their stay in Erebor. The music was lively and several were already dancing on the Great Hall’s floor. Though this was not how Thorin typically enjoyed spending his time there was little doubt that the evening was turning out to be a success. Even Thranduil had seemed appeased as he sipped his wine (specially brought in to suit his elfish taste at Bilbo’s insistence) while Legolas did most of the talking for Mirkwood.

Cousin Dain had come from the Iron Hills and Thorin was enjoying their conversation as the evening carried on. It was rare for him to see his cousin for while the journey was only a few days they were both often so busy that slipping away was nearly impossible. Dain was similar to Thorin in many ways but also carried most of the stalwart traditions that Dwarves held close to his heart. At first Thorin had been concerned that so many different kinds in Erebor’s halls would draw an unfavorable response from his closest cousin. Instead Dain had laughed merrily and clapped Thorin soundly on the back “Well done! May gold ever fill your halls!”

“And yours as well.” Thorin responded with a true smile and felt the line of his shoulders relax. Perhaps they could get through the coronation without any bloodshed after all.

That thought may have come too soon.

“I see that ye’ve let another hobbit into your halls. A wee one with a beastie at that!” Dain’s eyes looked to where Frodo was standing near his cousins and Elrond’s twins. Since their introduction the group had stayed tightly knit despite the differences in age and race. Bilbo often made small pleased sounds when he looked upon them and Thorin found himself softening as he watched them laugh together.

“I have indeed. Frodo is a relation of Bilbo’s and lost his family in tragedy. Fundin discovered his existence and brought him to us all.” Thorin continued to watch as Pip nudged Frodo’s hand and the faunt stole a look around before slipping the warg some meat. When he saw Thorin watching him his cheeks colored but he gave an impish smile and handed another bite to his protector.

“Aye well done Fundin.” Dain let the words hang for a minute before sighing “It does save you a fair bit of trouble at least. Now instead of marrying off one of Dis’ boys you can use Frodo to secure an alliance instead.” He said the words so causally that it took Thorin’s mind a moment to process what was being said.

“Husband here is some drink you look as though you could use it.” Bilbo’s soft voice broke through Thorin’s fog and panic started to rise in his chest.  If Bilbo heard what Dain was saying…if Dain was speaking in regards to what Thorin _believed_ he was…there would be bloodshed tonight yet and Mad Baggins would be the one to do it.

Unaware of the precarious situation he was in Dain smiled happily at Bilbo “Ah Bilbo! Dain Ironfoot at your service! I was only just speaking to Thorin about your charge Frodo! He’s a bit young yet but he’ll be ready for an arrangement soon enough I think. With him to secure an alliance for Erebor you’ll have less to worry about when Fili takes the throne or even Kili for that matter!” He chuckled even as Bilbo grew quiet.

Puzzled and glancing curiously at Thorin Bilbo frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t follow cousin.” His braids flashed in the firelight and his expression slowly crew concerned. “What are we discussing?”

His hobbit always looked wonderful in his house colors. Bilbo was wearing formal clothing suitable for a consort and the dark blue was pleasant against his skin and the rich embroidery spoke of Erebor’s wealth. However despite how the clothing might look Thorin knew that Bilbo always made sure he could fight in whatever garb he was in meaning that he would not be slowed by thick velvets and heavy material should he decide to strike against Dain. Thorin readied himself to intervene should it become necessary even as he tried to think of way to derail this particular conversation.

Now it was time for Dain to look confused before his face relaxed in awareness. “Ah! Since Belegost is a colony I doubt Fundin had much cause to worry. Its dwarfish tradition that in royal families certain marriages are arranged to secure alliances and to foster healthy relationships between kingdoms. It’s best to sort it out while the parties are young so that they grow used to the idea and get t’ know one another.” He tilted his goblet in the direction Frodo. “Normally it would be a bit of a hassle finding an arrangement that was suitable for Fili since he would be the one to take the throne and you want to make sure that the ruling couple is secure. Kili would then become the next choice but being the spare you would have to be wary about his selection as well. Now with Frodo you’ve not to worry about any of that and the boy’s future will be secured!”

Sensing Bilbo’s growing distress Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He prayed that Bilbo would allow him to explain better later. He never intended that future for Frodo and it was one tradition that he was content to let rest in history as it should have long ago.

Bilbo’s eyes were flat as he continued to smile at Dain. “But Frodo is a _child_.”

Taking a long swig from his goblet Dain nodded enthusiastically “Exactly! Best time to do it in my opinion especially if his spouse is to be older. The marriage won’t take place until he’s of age of course, but that way he can be tutored in specific regards to his new home.”

Thorin began to think in earnest how he might put a stop to this but Dain was speaking faster than Thorin could think!

“New home.” Bilbo repeated dully as his grip on his goblet became white knuckled. A new line of tension appeared in his shoulders and Thorin knew he was thinking about which knife he wanted to use.

“Aye of course! Part of the reason it helps keep relationships peaceful is because the second party is sent to live with the first. They can visit as often as possible of course but no war will break out if one of your own is behind enemy lines.” Dain smiled “With an event like a coronation I’m sure ye’ll have plenty of opportunities to discuss possible suitors and arrangements. You’ll have your pick!”

 

Dain was unwittingly saved from the prick of Bilbo’s blade by Thorin holding tightly to his husband’s hand even as the hobbit tried to move forward to strike. “Thank you for your insight cousin. I’m sure we’ll have to discuss this in greater detail at length.” In a rare show of diplomacy Thorin managed to excuse himself and Bilbo gracefully before they made their way out of the hall.

It took them a moment to find somewhere relatively secure and private when Bilbo turned on Thorin with all of his pent up fury. “ _Marriage_!? He’s a _child_ Thorin how could you even discuss an arrangement? And sending him away from Erebor? Has he not lost enough already?” There was a glint in his eyes that told Thorin to tread carefully least Bilbo go out and resume what Thorin had stopped.

Thorin held up his hands to hold off his husband’s anger and it was only partially successful. “It is not something I ever planned on doing with any of the boys. It’s an old tradition and one that I think should have died out a long time ago. Dain brought up the matter but I never intend to seriously consider the idea. Fili, Kili _and_ Frodo will all have their heart’s choice for their One or none at all if that is what they wish.”

Bilbo still looked furious enough to draw blood. “And yet if he was bold enough to speak to us about it who knows what whispers Frodo might be hearing!” He began to pace his hand tugging on his family braid and playing with the wooden clasp at the end. “He’s only just getting resettled after that attack and now this! Why can they not simply leave him alone?” the last part was said softly as he turned and let Thorin embrace him.

Tucking Bilbo close Thorin looked down and cupped is husband’s head as he pressed a gentle kiss to his brow. “It is a King’s court as you were warned when you first came here. There are many dwarves with many opinions and as King I will not be able to simply silence them all but that does not mean I have to entertain them all either. I swear to you Frodo will have his choice.”

Bilbo relaxed in his husband’s hold and nodded. “He will.” The firm line of his mouth said that Mad Baggins would see to it that he did.

 

They returned to the party but some of Bilbo’s good humor was lost and it was apparent to all those who knew him well. Balin and Dwalin were already making their way over to him when someone else beat them instead.

Though age had whitened more of Fundin’s hair it had not dulled his eyes especially when looking to his youngest son. He waited until Thorin was drawn away and then made his path to Bilbo’s side and offered him a cup of mead. “It looks as though you could use this.”

Bilbo smiled gratefully and took a slow sip. “Thank you father. You have no idea how much I need this right now. Dain Ironfoot was talking about marriage arrangements for Frodo as though he would simply have no opinion at all! That is not the hobbit way!”

 Fundin looked down at his son and nodded slowly. “Aye it is not our way either. I remember when it first occurred to me that you were getting suitors. Your brother’s and I handled that horribly but we were always content to let your heart find its own path. It is different here with the wealth and power of Erebor behind him and the fact that he was adopted by all of us it will make him appealing to those who would like to increase their own standings. But that is a tradition that we’ve long done without and there will not be many who insist upon it. Those that do need only look at your expression and that will quiet their tongues!”

Bilbo managed a weak laugh. “Thank you…it was simply startling to hear it being spoken of in such a way.”

“Aye.” Fundin looked to Frodo who was being held in Dis’ arms seeming ready to sleep at any moment. “But he’s a smart lad and once more he’s your kin. I wouldn’t have taken him out of the Shire if there wasn’t a mineral of spirit in him. Same as I did with you.”

Calmed Bilbo nodded and the soft smile returned to his face. “I can’t wait to see how he grows. I’m sure he’ll do wonderful ly.”

 

 

Lord Elrond had his own goblet of wine and had watched all of this play out before him from his place across the hall. His daughter, Arwen, came to his side and she looked at him curiously seeing the expression on his face “Father? Did you see something amusing?” She looked around wondering if her brother’s were already up to mischief.

Elrond shook his head, his long hair playing against the rich green hues of his robes. “It was nothing. Only a passing thought.”

“Nothing _yet_ maybe.” Arwen said as she gave her father a knowing look.

“Indeed. Nothing yet.” His spoke with his eyes looking to Frodo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I seem to be getting a good writing schedule back which is hilarious with all the fires in my area! Anyways I hope you enjoy it thank you!

 

 

 

Fundin was pleased that Frodo was taking to court life so well. Despite the rough beginning once Thorin had taken the throne there was much more peace and stability. The ceremony had gone well as Thror had removed himself from the seat of power and had placed his heavy crown on Thorin’s head. Then he himself had braided the long and intricate braid of a ruler into Thorin’s hair. It was more than Fundin had hoped for honestly and he could see that Thrain was proud of both his father and his son.

The elves were peaceable no doubt in thanks to Bilbo’s tactful presence and the fact that they too hoped for a good reign. Even the people of Dale had seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief when there had been a peaceful transition of power and Bard had smiled more openly once Thror left the events. The dwarf was old and no one held it against him to retire from the festivities early.

Fundin had heard about the conversation with Dain and he thought that the ill mannered dwarf had gotten lucky. Bilbo’s temper was a slow boil unless it had to do with his family. With Frodo still so fresh from the attempt on his life it was a wonder that Thorin had been the one to intervene in time. Fundin thought that it was an added blessing that Frodo was so young when he came to the court. It would not only give him time to adjust and leniency but it would also put off any immediate proposals while the dust settled. However as it too often did time passed more quickly than anyone realized.

 

Frodo sighed as the morning light came though his windows and teased along his curls. It was mornings like this that made him think of the Shire. They were far off, distant; memories that made him recall the smell of baking and warm sunlight. Memories of his parents were even more distant still. Just the after shadows of dark hair and warm smiles. He turned in his bed and found Pip sleeping beside him just as he always did. The small runt he had found in the bushes had grown into a full size warg that was possibly the most spoiled animal in all of Erebor while also being the most devoted.

The sunrise told him that he was going to be late if he dawdled any longer. A lifetime of getting up with the sun meant that he was usually one of the first up, dwarves tended to sleep late to make up for the late hours they kept but Bilbo and Frodo were like many hobbits and once they felt the sun on their face it was impossible to rest too much longer.

Though naps of course were always a respectable hobbit tradition when there was time.

 

Fili and Kili would no doubt be down on the grounds with Dwalin doing their weapon training. They were fast approaching their majority.  In a few years they would be leaving their basic training to become masters in their chosen weapons and trades.

Fili it seemed would continue to honor a classic weapon choice with his twin swords. Dwalin had already begun having him practice since he himself fought with two hammers. A master would be brought in to teach Fili further but for now he would excel under Dwalin. For his trade he seemed less sure and seemed more interested in making jewelry than anything else. While weapons were expected to be chosen and trained early on there was a leniency with crafts. After all weapons were about survival and crafts had to do more with a dwarf’s heart and soul. If Fili chose to explore several before settling down it would not at all be unusual. He was growing into the image of his father with his long blond hair and his beard starting to gain respectable thickness that soon it would have more than just the small braids of youth. His smile remained kind and he still found himself cast as the responsible twin when he dragged Kili and Frodo out of their more mischievous adventures.

Kili was like his brother in many ways but for his weapons none could doubt that if there was a dwarf born to wield a bow as good as an elf it was Kili. His father had taught him as much as he could about his crossbow which was a dwarven adaptation of the elfin weapon but Kili was truly most at home with a quiver on his back and a bow in his hands. His mother had taught him how to wield short knives should an enemy ever get close. But his marksmanship was so keen there was little chance for an enemy to get near him as their target. For his craft he had long ago settled into leather working which went well with his weapons of choice.  At first there was some grumbling about an heir of Durin choosing both an untraditional craft and trade. However those were soon put to rest once they saw the way Kili could seamlessly meld leather and metal together to make not only the softest crafts but the most durable.

His hair was as dark and curly as his mother’s and he had taken to modeling his braids after the elves he had met to keep it out of his face when he shot. His bangs gave him a boyish look and his hair was thin on his face. Something that Fili teased his mercilessly for but was also protective if any others dared to try. Frodo had never gotten the importance of facial hair and his comments that Kili had more hair on his face than most hobbits Frodo remembered did much to soothe his injured pride.

Kili was growing to be a tiny bit shorter than Fili but his broad shoulders had most onlookers missing the difference. He was still a fair head taller than Frodo and both Fili and Kili delighted in reminding their cousin of the difference. Which only worked if Frodo cared to notice.

 

Frodo was a few years behind his cousins. He still kept the dagger that he had been given when he was small and knew how to use it thanks to each of his relatives taking part in his training. He had basic fighting down but he had little inclination to learn more about weapons and dabbled curiously with trades. Bilbo was sternly protective that Frodo could stay as hobbitish as he wished. Sometimes Frodo wondered if Bilbo would have been different were there an older Hobbit to guide him when he was young. But there was no doubt that Bilbo was happy and at home here in Erebor and even when he got a dark look and touched his scar there was no doubt his soul was alive here in the stone.

Something that Frodo began to envy as he grew older.

It wasn’t that he felt he was unwelcome here in Erebor. Not with so many family members and friends to look after and welcome him. He had as many Aunts and Uncles here as he would have in the Shire and with his cousins he was never lonely. It was only that sometimes he felt as though he didn’t quite belong and there was nothing he could put his finger on that would change it.

He broke his fast with Frerin and Zhe that morning. Bilbo and Thorin were already in court as they often were and Dis had her own diplomatic duties to attend to. Xili was on another border patrol and Frodo rarely saw Thror leave his treasury. No doubt Thrain was keeping him company as he often did to prevent the old King from wandering away. Balin was often so busy running from one side of Erebor to the other that hardly anyone in the family saw him for long and Fundin had mentioned he was going out for a ride that morning. Frodo would have already missed him by now.

Fili and Kili were training with Dwalin and soon Frerin would leave to join Thorin at court and Zhe would attend the royal gardens.

Noticing his distraction that morning Frerin and Zhe exchanged quiet looks and Zhe vehemently gave a pointed look at Frerin before sipping their tea.

Frerin cleared his throat “You have lessons this morning with Ori don’t you Frodo? How are you doing on your history?”

Dwarfish history was a long and complicated affair. Not to mention that Uncle Bilbo insisted that Frodo be educated on Hobbit history as well it was often enough to turn a poor tweens head. He did passably in his other basic courses but the entire family sympathized with his load.

“It is going well Uncle Frerin.” He answered and returned to eating and sneaking Pip some of his food. This got another frown from his table mates. True he wasn’t the most talkative sort but Frodo didn’t usually show such distraction in conversation.

“Did you want to spend some time in the gardens with me today? I’m sure Ori wouldn’t mind cutting your lessons short.” Zhe’s voice was quiet and calm and though they were a little odd for a dwarf they would have made an exceptional hobbit with their preference for plants. Putting aside the talent for poisons of course.

Frodo shrugged and looked out the window. Perhaps if Uncle Ori didn’t mind he would take a walk in the open fields after their lessons. He had been doing well in his papers and even Ori commented that he was getting a better head for dates. He turned back to them “May I be excused now?”

Dumbly they both nodded and watched him click his tongue for Pip to follow. Another silent discussion took place and they decided it must have to do with being a hobbit.

 

“Frodo is acting odd?” Bilbo repeated after Frerin had explained their interaction this morning with added details from Zhe. He looked to Thorin to see if it could be confirmed, he hadn’t seen anything out of place himself but then again Frodo was a hard child to read sometimes.

Thorin pursed his lips and thought about the last few weeks. Frodo had left his faunt years behind and was now a tween. All long limbs and bony joints topped with a riot of dark curls and eyes that seemed to look far into the distance even when he was right in front of you. Thorin often struggled with Frodo only because he was so different than his boisterous cousins who would loudly proclaim every thought that went through their head. Often times they wouldn’t even know something was bothering Frodo until he quietly came forward and explained so.

“Perhaps we need to look at his lessons again? Too much can be stifling and I don’t want him to feel as though he must grind himself to dust trying to catch up with Fili and Kili.” The twins were not the most gifted scholars and if Frodo tried hard enough soon they would all be able to take their lessons together. Perhaps he was lonely with his solitary tutoring with only Ori for company?

 

During a break from court they went to go find Ori in the royal libraries. They couldn’t be in finer hands since Ori took over or the elderly librarian who had looked after it since even Thrain was small. He and Frodo had gotten along as famously as everyone expected. Bilbo had never learned any knit or sewing craft but Ori was an avid knitter who enjoyed having someone to teach his tricks to. They could often be found after lessons knitting silently by the fire in the colder months or reading outside in the sun together when weather permitted.

Ori seemed aware that Frodo was acting strangely and commented that he had been very focused in his lessons and dedicated in his studies. “He used to be a bit dreamy but that’s stopped in the last few months. At first I thought it was a good thing but now I’m not so sure…”

 

Cold dread settled in their stomachs as the wondered what they could be missing.

 

Fundin had learned when he was young to never trust peace. Strive for it yes; enjoy it of course, but to never let his guard truly down. When he was a young dwarf there were plenty of battles to make a name for yourself in. When he had taken his wife and his three sons to be the steward of Belegost he had trusted the peace and then an unstable arch had taken some of it from him when it had crushed his wife beneath the stone. So no, Fundin treasured peace but he did not trust it.

That was why when he was returning from his early morning ride that had gone into the afternoon and he saw Pip alone in the fields he was far more braced for it than another in his position would. It was a reminder that though Bilbo and Frodo were different they were gems cast from the same rock. Adventure had a way of finding them.

He dove from his horse and saw that Pip had been injured but nothing seemed to be broken. Whoever attacked seemed to want to spare the pups life which was a good sign that Frodo himself would be unhurt.

The same would not be said of the kidnappers.

He loaded Pip onto his pony and charged at the gates bellowing for the alarms to be rung.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's going to find out how much Baggins is in him after all! I hope you enjoy the update and more to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I'm fairly proud that this chapter is longer than usual so I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Fate had a way of finding the Baggins’ it seemed.

When Fundin came charging into court Bilbo’s heart had frozen in his chest. There was not much that would fluster his father in such a way and none could be good. 

He and Thorin had been sitting in the throne room taking audiences when Fundin arrived. The court had gone quiet when they saw the old steward of Belegost and he made no secret of his emergency as he announced that Frodo was missing and Pip had been found injured in the fields.

Thorin was a blur of action at once. His furious voice echoing out in the halls to summon Balin and Dwalin from their posts and to send for his brother and sister. The throne room was closed and the courtiers were quickly escorted out. No doubt their wagging tongues would soon spread the word that the youngest ward was missing but that suited their purposes just fine.

Bilbo’s fingers danced towards his knives as he remembered that horrible day years ago when there had been an attempt on Frodo’s life. That time too Pip had tried to defend him and had been injured for his bravery. Fundin had already sent for Oin. Though animals were not his usual patients they knew he would be insulted if anyone else were called.

By this time Balin and Dwalin had arrived and they descended on their youngest brother and held him close. They knew the trembling in his small body was not fear, but rage that was carefully being bridled until it could be released. The brother’s said nothing and merely held onto Bilbo. They knew that right now words would not do him any good. They needed action, reports, and the blood of the ones who had taken Frodo beneath their fingernails.

Thorin wished he could comfort Bilbo but his brothers were already handling that task and he would have to organize sending out search parties. Dis had come at once and she had gently taken his hand and held it tight. Her fierce gaze said she would be taking her own pound of flesh from those who would dare cross the Durins. She embraced him and gathered herself up as Fili and Kili entered the court and pressed their mother urgently for news.

“Where was he last seen?”

“Pip was with him? Is he alright?”

“Did he have his weapons?”

“Who would take him?”

“And so close to Erebor!”

 

Dis pinched both boys by their ears and yanked “Enough! Those are all questions worth asking but it does us little good to stand around here and worry. I want you two to go and search the grounds, the fields and the outer forests of Dale. If Frodo was able I’m sure he would have left us some sort of sign. Kili use your keen eyes for any trace of him, Fili question everyone you cross find out if anyone witnessed the attack.”

Falling into line at their mother’s tone the brothers felt grounded now that they had orders to follow. They gave solemn nods and after touching foreheads with Bilbo and Thorin they hurried to mount their ponies and retrace Frodo’s steps. Frodo was younger than them and they had been his closest companions since he had arrived in Erebor. Cousins in dwarven families were seen practically the same as brothers and there was no distinction for Fili and Kili between themselves and Frodo.

Dis asked a page for a raven to be sent to Xili informing him of the events. It was doubtful that the attackers would get so far as the border he was patrolling but it would not hurt to have his guard up. There was no way of knowing yet if this was a targeted attack on Frodo personally or if this had to do with the Durins as a whole.

She gave a small smile as Frerin arrived and Zhe followed shortly after. Her brother took one look at Thorin and Bilbo before embracing them and gently touching their foreheads together. He then let them be as he turned to Dis “Any news yet?”

Dis was proud of how far Frerin had come. Her brother used to hide himself away from courtiers and family alike. His smiles and flattery a shield for the yearning he felt and the fear he had of their grandfather’s madness as well as his longing for an unconventional dwarf. Zhe had done a lot to help Frerin become more honest in his emotions and she could see the difference now. Before he would have only had biting remarks and a removed expression. Now his eyes were bright with fury that his family had been injured and his touch was soft and consoling as he embraced his sister. It was good to see the true face of her brother back and she thanked the high ones every day that they had sent him Zhe.

“None yet. I just sent Fili and Kili to scout the area and question all they cross. I’ve sent a raven to Xili though I would not count on them getting so far. Not with all of Erebor now on alert. Thorin is having messengers run to Dale so that they will be on the lookout. No matter whom the attackers are there are not that many hobbits in these parts. If Frodo is spotted news will get back to us shortly.”

Frerin nodded and breathed a little easier.

They would find Frodo. They had to.

 

 

Frodo was… _confused_ …to say the least.

He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. His Durin blue tunic was relatively new and he didn’t want to trouble Aunt Dis for another one when Fili and Kili were constantly destroying theirs. (Though to be fair it was mostly through their weapons training and forging that they tarnished their clothing now unlike when they had been dwarflings and they were simply careless.)

He looked up and realized he appeared to be in a cave of some sort. He wasn’t exactly sure how that happened. One moment he was playing with Pip in the field and then he remembered a shadow and the sound of Pip growling. At the memory he turned around and called for his warg but no answer came. He shivered and bit his lip fearing the worst might have happened.

He clenched his fist and reminded himself that Pip was no longer a runt pup. He was full grown and very strong but also very smart. He would have found a way to escape and he would certainly be bringing their family with them when he found Frodo. The hobbit determinedly didn’t think about ‘ _if’_ they found him.

He lifted his head up and sniffed the air. Hobbits had a particularly good sense of smell and from being in Erebor for most of his life he knew the best way to get out of a cavern was to find fresh air. It took him a minute because though the cave was dry there was a putrid scent that he did not like. It almost reminded him of brimstone and he coughed before walking in the direction of the breeze he had found.

He was walking along for a few moments when he foot brushed something in the ground. It made a light twinkling sound and flashed in the small amount of light that carried through. He frowned and noticed a small golden ring on the ground. A fairly ordinary ring if Frodo were to be asked but it shone very prettily in the light. He considered it for a moment before moving on. He had more pressing matters than collecting jewelry on his way home.

“You’re not going to take it?”

A voice rang out in the cave and it seemed to echo from all around. Frodo caught his breath and turned sharply as he saw behind him a man dressed all in white with long white hair and a pale staff. The hairs on the back of Frodo’s neck rose because certainly the man had not been there a moment ago. No not a man…Frodo knew the stories, a wizard.

“Why should I take it? It’s not mine and I have no right to it.” The young hobbit was proud that his voice did not waver once. Though he was starting to suspect that the wizard was the reason he had been taken.

The wizard gave a slow tilt of his head and his eyes were dark and considering. “Yet many would say that since they found the ring it rightfully belongs to them. You would leave it here in this cave untouched?”

There was a hidden question in those words, that Frodo could sense, but he was unsure as to what they could be.

“Best to leave it undisturbed. Least its proper owner come and try to reclaim it only to find it gone and in my possession.” Frodo thought this was a fair answer and it seemed to amuse the wizard.

“Wise indeed my boy, wise indeed. Yet for that very reason I will ask you to take it. Darkness is coming and to find light in these times will be harder than you might think. Take the ring but I caution you to not put it on and let no one you love see it. It has a power to corrupt and it will bring out the darkness in anyone who can be tainted.”

At this the wizard seemed to withdraw into himself and his voice turned sour. “I myself thought I was clever and immune but my own resistance is fading. Perhaps now we part as friends but in the future I do not think that will be so. Take the ring; hide it, and when you see me next guard your heart against me and this strange memory. I will no longer be who I am. I will instead be a servant of a dark lord and not to be trusted. Take the ring and go!”

The wizard’s voice became so powerful that Frodo found himself obeying before he could even think. His hands clasped around the ring and in an instant there was a fierce burning sensation and he found himself back outside the field where he could hear voices calling for him.

Gone were the cave and the wizard and the ring felt like cold fire in his hand.

As the voices drew nearer he tucked the ring in his pocket remembering the wizard’s warning about anyone he loved seeing it. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with it yet but he had read and heard enough stories that he would know when the time came. He had a feeling in his gut that it would not be easy either.

 

 

Bilbo was nearly beside himself as he wandered the overlook. Thorin insisted that they stay inside of Erebor least this was an attack on the family as a whole. Already they were far too spread out for his liking but there was little way he could keep them all in Erebor while Frodo was out there. There was no possible way that Frodo could have been taken very far but there was no sign of anyone strange crossing Dale’s borders and he had even sent a raven to Legolas in Mirkwood. The prince had responded quickly that they would do an immediate search of the woods but that his father had not sensed any disturbances.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Bilbo twitched for a second reigning in his instinct to attack. He turned to look at Thorin who had the same determination in his eyes that Bilbo had seen before many trying times. “We will find him _givishel_ he was raised amongst us. He is as clever as you are and as troublesome as either of the twins when he puts his mind to it. He will find a way back to us.”

Pip whined from his bed where Oin was tending him and Bilbo turned away from Thorin’s earnest expression to fondly pet the warg. “I know you tried boy. No one blames you.”  He took Thorin’s words to heart and consoled himself that while Frodo was not what any would call fierce he had at least the ability to defend himself.

An alarm sounded and Bilbo’s heart swelled when his eyes drew back to Thorin. “They’ve found him.”

 

 

 

Uncle Dwalin had been the first he found and he was brought back to the memory of when he was lost and Uncle Dwalin had taken him back to the others. His big uncle picked him up and held him close as he brushed their foreheads together. “How can one so small cause so much _trouble_?” Dwalin sighed as he looked him over for injuries.

Frodo shook his head and apologized as he buried his face in his Uncle’s neck. Now that he was no longer in the cave he was frightened over what had happened. His bravery had fled him and he clutched his uncle tight. “I don’t know what happened uncle. One moment I was here in the field and the next gone. I was in a cave and I met a wizard who asked me a few questions. I must have answered them right because he told me I could go and then I was back here.”

He wanted to tell his family the truth as much as possible but he remembered the warning about the ring and the ability it had to taint hearts. Frodo didn’t believe that any of his family could be turned in such a way but he had also heard the stories of King Thror and the Arkenstone. He felt the ring in his pocket and the secret on his tongue tasted like an iron burden.

Dwalin cursed darkly and hurried them back to Erebor. He shouted out that Frodo had been found and the bells rang out to let all who were looking know. He had seen the way that Frodo had skirted around something that had happened in the cave but he knew better than to press now. It was not so different from the look that Bilbo would get when he thought he was doing something to protect his family even if they wouldn’t like it. The hobbit would hold onto that secret tightly until he thought it was safe to reveal it. Dwalin would share his suspicions but now was not the time. “Let’s get you home little one.”

 

Frodo nearly found himself crushed under the weight of his family.

As soon as they had entered Erebor everyone was upon him. Aunt Dis picked him up and brushed his hair back from his forehead as she gently knocked against it and held him close. He wondered if the fact that he was smaller than most of his family would mean they would forever be in the habit of handling him like a child. He was almost old enough for his braiding ceremony!

It was a blur of hands and hugs and head knocks (some gentler than others Fili and Kili had been terribly worried and were a bit careless. Aunt Dis shouted at them for being so rough.)

Grandpa Fundin, Uncle Frerin and Zhe checked him over as Uncle Dwalin had done to look for injuries. Uncle Balin seemed to watch him carefully before welcoming him back and he shared a knowing look with Dwalin that Frodo missed.

Uncle Bilbo held him close and stroked his hair before rubbing their noses together and sharing a breath. It was something hobbits did that Bilbo had nearly forgotten about before Frodo had done it to him the first time after moving into Erebor. Bilbo had looked a little lost but the memory of it came back to him and he made sure to do it with Frodo at least once a day after.

Uncle Thorin was last but Frodo knew it was because the court was watching. Despite the fact he slept in the same chambers as Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin they could never forget that Thorin was now king and under much scrutiny. Still when he approached Frodo he cast that all aside and got to his knees to welcome him home and he held their heads together for a long moment as he whispered his thanks to Mahal for bringing him back safe.

 

Frodo was proud that he kept his tears in through it all. He was no longer a fauntling he was older now!  He didn’t need to cry anymore when he was scared or when he was still overwhelmed by how much his family loved him. He kept his hand clenched around the ring in his pocket from fear of it falling out and anyone seeing it. He never realized before how many people he loved, how many people could be hurt by the strange ring. He wondered why the wizard had entrusted him with it and why it was so dangerous.

That evening he was tucked into his bed and Pip was helped up with his injury on to the bed with him. He clutched Pip close and whispered his secret in to the warg’s fur. He was able to find a simple chain to put the ring on and hide it under his tunics. He didn’t even like looking at the ring remembering what the wizard had said and he was careful to handle it in such a way that it had no risk of slipping onto his finger.

He snuggled down in his bed and held Pip close as he tried to forget the whole thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The next chapter is going to focus on the rest of the family!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE OMG Thank you all so much for all your support and patience I really love how this chapter turned out and I hope you do as well!

 

 

 

Despite his heritage Frodo had no inclination towards secret keeping. That was not to say that he was unfamiliar with the concept. How could he with Fili and Kili as cousins (practically brothers) and a family of royals that were often in the hard position of wanting to keep the children carefree while also keeping them on guard as they grew older and learned the complexities of court life?

He determined through trial and error that the easiest way to keep the ring safe while also not bringing attention to it was to put it in a small pouch around his neck with a few other special belongings. At first when Frodo wore the ring against his bare skin it served as a constant reminder of that day in the cave and he darkness that lived inside the ring.

Yet when he left it in his rooms out of sight he was constantly concerned that in a moment of nosiness Fili or Kili would stumble upon it. Or perhaps Aunt Dis when she went to leave something for him or any number of his family that might have reason to stop inside. Frodo had never been an especially private hobbit before and there was no surer way to arouse suspicion than to become one now.

So he came up with the inspiration that he would put it in a small velvet pouch around his neck along with a few things he had collected over the years. His parents wedding bands which he was given as he grew older. A bit of gold he had found in one of the mines and the first small jewel he had mined on his own with Uncle Thorin carefully guiding him. The chain that the pouch rested on was the strongest he could manage to get without it seeming odd. The explanation that it was for his special pouch was met with understanding and Uncle Bilbo had it commissioned himself though Frodo suspected one of his aunts or uncles had actually been the one to make it.

So the ring while it constantly hovered in the far back of his mind slipped out of his daily thoughts and he was able to manage the secret quite well. The velvet barrier also brought him relief because while he was surely not tempted to put it on he had the inkling that even looking or touching the ring could lead to the darkness spreading and the dark blue velvet was a comforting presence on his chest.

The thoughts were further pushed from his mind as he neared his first braiding ceremony. It was decided that he and Fili and Kili would all share the same ceremony to cement their bonds in court and to also make the most of the grand event. He had overheard whisperings as he grew older what his place would be in the court and they stirred whisperings in his own heart.

He tried not to let his mind linger on it. After all it wasn’t something unexpected that they wouldn’t know what to do with another hobbit. Erebor was not Belegost after all. Bilbo had been free to make his own choices for the most part (much to his family’s ire) but that could not be the case for Frodo with all his connections and affiliations.

Through it all Fundin remained one of Frodo’s closest connections. It was to his grandfather that Frodo turned when he worried about how he would present at the Braiding Ceremony and it was in his grandfather’s strong arms that he took comfort when he had worried himself sick over the Ring (even if Fundin had no knowledge of what caused Frodo to go silent and cling to his grandfather).

Despite his best intentions it had not gone unnoticed by his family that something had changed after he disappeared. Dwalin had caught it as soon as he had seen Frodo that day but had let it pass given the circumstances.

It had spread throughout the family as they watched the shadows grow under his eyes and the worried air he seemed to constantly suffer underneath. Thorin had researched every possibility but there were no active threats against the family and there was little he could do as long as Frodo claimed to not remember the incident. Bilbo had gone further into finding any possible threats but even together he and Balin couldn’t come up with a single conclusion.

Fili and Kili did their best to keep his spirits light as he was finally able to join them in lessons. They did much to ease his worries over the ceremony and they let the adults worry about whatever else was going on.

“Kili’s probably going to trip as he walks down the path you’re too graceful to do any such thing Frodo.” Fili beamed at him as he ruffled his long curling hair.

Kili glared at his brother “Well at least I can string together some sort of proclamation that won’t sound like I garbled my own foot!” He tackled Fili to the ground and despite the fact that they would be coming of age soon the tussled on the ground as if they were dwarflings again.

“BOYS.”

Dis’ voice stilled their actions as they looked up at their mother and grinned in unison. They decided that it was worth it from the snickers Frodo was trying to hide.

Frodo’s good nature made it difficult for him to hold on to dark emotions very long. Soon the worry and fear of the Ring faded into the back of his mind as he began preparing his declaration for his braiding ceremony.

 

Bilbo remembered how he felt before his own braiding ceremony and was very thankful he had two brothers and a loving father to help him through it. Frodo seemed calm on the outside but Bilbo could tell by the way he anxiously looked out the window and the way he drummed his fingers that something was concerning him.

He smiled and touched his beads in remembrance. Over the years he had received plenty of new ones to replace the old but the first set still sat proudly in his room. Now too worn to be used but treasured none the less and all his following beads had been modeled after them.

 

He took into consideration Frodo’s temperament and preferences. He knew that hobbit hair would require something heavy enough to hold down a curl to braid and that over time as the hair lengthened Frodo might be able to wear lighter beads but his first ones were important.

He consulted with their family. Thorin of course wanted the finest materials, Dis wanted to stress the importance of family, Frerin wanted something that would be flashy and stood out even as Zhe quietly reminded him they were discussing Frodo. Balin and Dwalin smiled as they remembered the first set of beads given to Bilbo and approved of him continuing the tradition with Frodo.

Fundin had his own thoughts about Frodo’s beads but kept them to himself. He wondered how long it would take Bilbo to come to the conclusion that he already had. In his private mind he wondered if Frodo’s ceremony would be as successful as Bilbo’s. His quieter temperament meant he did not stand out too much to the dwarves which wasn’t always a good thing. That and the fact that Erebor was more traditional minded would not be a benefit.

He privately prepared himself for the worst while sincerely hoping for the best and keeping a watchful eye on his grandson.

For Fili and Kili their beads were strictly traditional. Fili would have mithril cast beads studded with sapphire as the heir apparent for Thorin. His hair was long and gold now and would require only a little oil to soothe in his first braids. His braids would be long but intricately braided; they would represent his status in Erebor, his family line and his skill with swords.

Kili’s hair was a bit wilder like his mother’s. He too would have mithril cast beads as he was a prince of Erebor though while his would still have a few sapphires most of his would be amethyst which was a favored stone of his.  His braids too would represent Erebor and his family with most of his hair styled back from his face in deference to his weapon of choice the bow.

Neither planned on having their elaborate first braids for long. Fili would suffer through for the full year as tradition dictated but Kili was already planning on loosening most of his hair. After a year dwarves were permitted to style their hair as they saw fit though many kept traditional marking braids so that others would know their status and skills.

For Frodo they planned to style his similar to how Bilbo kept his in a root like pattern making a halo around his head. He didn’t seem to have much preference either way and continued to focus mostly on making his declaration.

 

Soon the day of the ceremony came at hand. Once again Erebor invited her neighbors and allies to attend the momentous event. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas came as well as Lord Dain from the Iron Hills and Prince Bard represented his father from Dale.

In the years since Thorin had taken the throne he had held true to his word on rebuilding faith with Erebor. Despite his personal feelings on elves they had continued to make many profitable trades with Mirkwood that favored the elves slightly, this was done intentionally to help amend for past ill treatment. King Thranduil had been gracious about receiving the small bribe and had held his peace at the trade meetings. Prince Legolas was still warm and enthusiastic as he greeted his friends and as usual did most of the talking for his father.

Dain had learned his lesson from his last visit and minded his words. With him he had his wife Elis who rumor said was expecting their first child. Some of the more traditional in court wondered why an expecting dwarrodam would venture away from her home but when they met the wife of Dain they soon learned. For as loud and boisterous as her husband was Elis was his perfect fiery match. She had wild braids in her dark hair and black eyes and a dark complexion. She could out arm wrestle most of the men and kept her beard long and braided with thick metal cuffs made of iron from their own mines. When she and Dis met it was terrifying for both Dain and Thorin as they watched the two dwarven women take to each other like long lost sisters.

Though they had been invited Thorin hadn’t actually expected a delegation from Rivendell. This time of year the passage would not be easy and he would not have been insulted if they had sent their regrets. Instead shortly after those from Mirkwood arrived came Lord Elrond and his children. There was a curious expression that Elrond was wearing that made Thorin sit up and take notice. He wondered if the seer knew something that no one else could predict and if that was the reason for his attendance. Still Thorin held his tongue and exchanged looks with Bilbo as they warmly welcomed their guests.

Fili and Kili were happy to reunite with their friends. Elladan and Elrohir felt the same and while Arwen had remained to attend duties at Rivendell she has sent her regards and a few presents to celebrate her friends’ occasion.

 

Then when all had arrived and arranged themselves it was time for the procession to begin. Fili took the first as he walked down the long aisle in the throne room and held his head high as he approached Thorin for his braids. Only then did he kneel to allow his Uncle to put in the beads and his markers.

Unlike in Belegost that had the celebration going on as the braids took form Erebor watched in silent study as the braids were applied. There would be celebration aplenty once all three had received their braids but for now the court watched and waited. This was a time where a dwarf was truly accepted in their community as grown and for a court like Erebor’s it sealed the approval of the kingdom.

When Fili’s last braid was applied he straightened and turned to those gathered. His shoulders were back and his usually joyful expression was serious as he made his declaration:

 

The King beneath the mountains,   
The King of carven stone,   
The lord of silver fountains,   
Shall come into his own!  
  
His crown shall be upholden,   
His harp shall be restrung,   
His halls shall echo golden,   
To songs of yore re-sung.  
  
The woods shall wave on mountains,   
And grass beneath the sun;   
His wealth shall flow in fountains,   
And the rivers golden run.  
  
The streams shall run in gladness,   
The lakes shall shine and burn,   
All sorrow fail and sadness,   
At the Mountain-king's return.

 

He turned to Thorin and promised “I will do you proud as your heir and hold your name up high wherever I go. When it is my time to sit on the throne I will do so under your guidance and my loyalty to you will be without question. It is my pride to be a son of Durin and a prince of Erebor.”

 

A cheer went up amongst those gathered. Though it was a formal occasion the dwarves could not resist the pride that flowed through them as a people to hear their future being promised again by one they would someday call King. Thorin looked down at Fili with pride and a sheen in his eyes as he put his hands on Fili’s shoulder and pressed their foreheads together. “You do us all great honor Fili. You are a testament to Erebor’s strength and a tribute to our family.”

 

Fili held his emotions in but his own eyes were not quite dry as he bowed his head to Thorin and took his place next to the throne. His mother touched his hand as she went to take Thorin’s place and Thorin seated himself on the throne.

 As Kili’s mother and a daughter of Durin she would do Kili’s braids. She smiled as Kili mirrored his brother and strode down the walk.  His face was not as serious as Fili’s and he had mirth to his lips and brightness in his eyes. He was already very popular in court and many were pleased with the fact that the strong bond between the twins meant there would be no vying for the throne.

Kili smiled at his mother and knelt to receive his braids in the same respectful silence as Fili had. There was less for his to do but more oil was needed to tame his braids. Before the ceremony his mother had shared with him some secrets on how to deal with hair like theirs though she knew that Kili had little patience for the ornamentation and would probably do away with them as soon as he was able.

Finally it was his time to turn and present himself. He took a deep breath and shared an encouraging look with his brother before he turned and made his own declaration:

The world was young, the mountains green,   
No stain yet on the Moon was seen,   
No words were laid on stream or stone,   
When Durin woke and walked along.  
He named the nameless hills and delles;   
He drank from yet untasted wells;   
He stopped and looked in Mirrormere,   
And saw a crown of stars appear,   
As gems upon a silver thread,   
Above the shadow of his head.  
The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
In Elder Days before the fall  
Of mighty kings in Nargothrond  
And Gondolin, who now beyond  
The Western Seas have passed away.  
The world was fair in Durin's Day.  
  
A king he was on carven throne  
In many-pillared halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor,   
And runes of power upon the door.  
The light of sun and star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
There shown for ever fair and bright.  
  
There hammer on the anvil smote,   
There chisel clove, and graver wrote;   
There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;   
The delver mined, the mason built.  
There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,   
And metal wrought like fishes' mail,   
Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,   
And shining spears were laid in hoard.  
Unwearied then were Durin's folk;   
Beneath the mountain music woke:   
The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,   
And at the gates the trumpets rang.  
  
The world is grey, the mountains old,   
The forge's fire is ashen-cold;   
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:   
The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;   
The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dum.  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep.  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep.

 

His was not as traditional as Fili’s but the sentiment was the same. Unlike Fili who needed only Thorin to approve his declaration for him to be accepted Kili would need the will of the court to support him. He looked at them all now and spoke “My family line is long and noble. I will do all I can to support my brother as he prepares for his future and bring glory to my family and the kingdom of Erebor. By my life or death Erebor will prosper!”

There was a bit of silence that followed his declaration because of how strange it was to see the smiling joyful Kili so passionately announce his fealty. Then just as with Fili there was a loud chorus of applause and approval as he was accepted as full dwarf among them.

As with Fili he turned back to the throne and took his place beside his brother. His mother brushed their heads together and she shared the same with Fili now that there was a bit of time as Bilbo took her place. There would be more words exchanged later but right now her pride in them was seen in her eyes and tender hands before she turned her attention back to the aisle.

 

Frodo stared at the long aisle that would lead to Bilbo. He had seen Fili and Kili practice their declarations endlessly and his heart had swelled with love as he watched them take their places. Now his heart quivered in his chest but he took strength from watching them. He had made his decision and he would stand by it.

He stepped out onto the aisle and straightened his back. He was not as bold as Fili or as gregarious as Kili but he would not dishonor his family by cowering. He had searched within himself long and hard about this decision and knew in his heart that what he was doing was right.

 

Fundin straightened as he saw the look in Frodo’s eye. It was a look that had caused him much grief in the past when Bilbo had looked that way. It was the same expression he had worn when he offered to scout the orcs that were threatening Belegost, it was the look he had when he announced he would train to be a spymaster; it was the look of the **Tooks** and Fundin placed his hand on his sword ready for whatever harebrained idea sweet Frodo was about to lay on them.

 

Frodo took a deep breath but did not walk down the aisle “I am not a dwarf.” His voice was soft and it carried in the absolute silence that had descended when he refused to walk. There was an echo in the hall as many took a breath but the stillness remained. Tradition dictated that now was Frodo’s time to speak and none were to interrupt him until he was done.

“I am not a dwarf. In my heart and soul I am a hobbit. I love my family both hobbits and dwarves among them. Just as I love them I love the Shire as the home of my past and Erebor as the home of my future. My family has done me a great honor by taking me in as one of their own and I do not do this to disgrace them. Rather I have too much respect for my dwaven family to dishonor a sacred tradition as this with anything less than my whole heart and soul. If I cannot dedicate both of them fully then I do not deserve this honor.”

As he spoke Frodo revealed a small blade, the same one Dwalin had trained him with to defend himself when he had first been attacked in Erebor’s halls. He gathered his hair in his hand, the curls he had grown out for this ceremony and held the knife to the base. “I can only commit myself to Erebor in this way. I am not a dwarf and will never dishonor this kingdom or my family by giving them anything less than everything I am.” He cut through his hair and let the dark curls fall as his hair was now shorn to just blow his ears as most hobbits wore. “I dedicate everything I am, a _hobbit_ , to Erebor.”

Finally like a dam the hush broke and there were gasps and cries as well as shouting and threats that erupted and like a stone Frodo did not flinch or waver as he faced their judgment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili's declaration is The King and Kili's is Durin both written by J.R R Tolkien 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your patience you won't have to wait long for the next chapter promise!


End file.
